Frisky Badlanders
Frisky was the second leader of the Badlanders Pack. Subordinate Female Frisky was born in a litter of kits parented by Uno, the dominate female, and Tybalt, the dominate male, in the Badlanders. She was born in 2008. In October of 2009, the Badlanders suffered from a group split and she took dominance in the splinter group. When the group reunited, Frisky fought her mother for the position as the dominate female. She was a lot younger and stronger and Uno, who was seven at this time, was overthrown. Dominate Female Frisky became the new dominate female of the Badlanders. As the new dominate female, she evicted all of her competition, including her older sisters, cousins and her mother. However, Uno was allowed to return, despite suffering attacks and being evicted each time Frisky fell pregnant. In early 2010, a group of males joined the Badlanders and the male Jumper took dominance beside Frisky. He fathered all of her litters minus her first. Frisky and Jumper were a powerful as well as a comical dominate pair. They were notorious for being seen playfighting together or with their latest litter of kits. Frisky and Jumper quickly grew the Badlander's numbers up, making them a popular group for tourists to visit. In early 2012, Frisky was pregnant again. But this time, she was not the only one. Her mother Uno as well as rivals, emma and Dindy, were also expecting and Emma and Dindy were starting to cause trouble within the pack. As the dominate female, Frisky quickly evicted all three females and they aborted their litters. Frisky gave birth to her first litter of the year in April and it consisted of two kits named Swaggar adn Luticris, fathered by Jumper. Shortly after, she allowed the evicted females to return to the Badlanders so they could help care for the kits. Spring began to turn to summer and life was good in the Badlanders. They were a large group and Frisky was at thier head. However, at the begining of June, her mate Jumper went missing and the Badlanders split. Frisky departed her family and left to look for him. She was absent from the family for eleven days, leaving her aging mother, Uno, as the dominate of one half of the family. The splinter group dissapeared with thier leader. While she was gone, a female born in the Missfits group and previously dominant in the Outsiders joined Uno's splinter group and overthrew her. Meanwhile, Frisky continued the search for her mate and she eventually found him. Together, they took dominance back in thier half of the family and set out for home. The Badlanders remained split for several more days before Frisky and Jumper's half of the group returned to the Badlander's territory and located the other half of the family. However, upon returning to the Badlanders, Frisky was attacked by Killbilly, who was not willing to give up her position as the dominate female. The two fought for several days before Killbilly emerged victorios. Frisky was defeated on June 23, 2012, and she was evicted from the Badlanders. She spent the next week on her own, trailing her family but always being chased away. Then, on June 30, Frisky was found dead in the den she had been taking refuge in. The cause of her death is still uncertain. Category:Badlanders Individuals Category:Subordinate Females Category:Dominate Females Category:Deceased Individuals